Forbidden Love
by malidos
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy now what will Percy do now and what is happening between the god of the sea and the goddess of wisdom AN this story is going to be rewritten so there will be no new chapter until it is finished
1. just the beginning

Forbidden love

By: Malidos

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO they are owned by the amazing author Rick Riordan but if i did Percy would not be dating Annabeth ever

P.S. this is my first story so don't expect anything awesome and any and all flames will be used for s'mores ummmm s'mores so flame all you want i will enjoy reading your flames

It has been one week since I defeated Gaea the gods have been killing the monsters that were left during this time though many things have happened first everyone of the seven but Annabeth and Leo left to camp Jupiter,Jason said that he was going back to help Frank out with leading the Romans ,Piper said that she was going with Jason were ever he decided he was going,Frank and Hazel both went back to Camp Jupiter because that was their home ,Leo on the other hand had not been seen since then end of the giant war , Nico started dating Clarisse La Rue , my dad divorced from Amphitrite , later that same day that my dad got divorced Annabeth left me we meet up like normal outside my cabin when over to the pavilion to eat like normal I gave part of my food as an offering to Poseidon Annabeth left after eating and avoided me the rest of the day and when I did see her she would say that she had a project to finish or that her siblings needed her help around 10 mins after dinner she called me over to her and told me that she was leaving me because she found a man that she loves more then she loved me after that she went over to the lake and started kissing noneother then my half brother Triton

After that I sorta lost it and charged at them and rammed into Triton and effectively knocked him over I got on top of him and started punching him while he struggled to get out from underneath me after about 10 hits he shoved me off and punched me in the face I got even more pissed at that point and then started pounding on his stupid face he got a few good hits in there but not many then after I was finished the dumb ass challenged me to a duel I mean really I just beat his face in with my bare hands and he wanted to fight with weapons so I indulged him and we went to the arena and i pulled out Riptide and Triton pulled out his sword instead of his godly weapon and instantly went on the offensive he obviously was not that good of a swords men because he never actually swung a really blow and his stance was so flawed his legs were to far spread his swing were to gaped leaving huge openings so after looking over his style if you could even call it that I started attacking he sucked so bad that almost all of my attacks landed that mush have been a huge shot at his ego my last hit though did more damage then I thought it would I hit Triton a little to hard with the hilt of my blade that i actually knocked him out bad so I prayed to Apallo and moments later Triton was being carried to Olympus by Apollo it has been one day since then

Percy's Pov

I Stood looking out on the lake when my dad flashes beside me

"heard about your brake up with Annabeth and you kicking Triton's ass"Poseidon says as he sits down on the sandy beach shore of the lake I sat down next to him

"well I kinda felt Annabeth drifting away from me and Triton deserved getting pummeled to the point that I beat him to no offence" I said knowing that he might take it personally

"Actually it was hilarious to hear how badly you beat him in five minutes" Poseidon says snickering slightly recalling what Apallo had told him about Tritons inquries and how he got them

"oh by the way you missed the meeting on Olympus "Poseidon says as if the meeting was the most boing thing in the world which it probably was

"let me guess they sent you to come get me" I asked now understanding why my dad was truly here

"yeah but I was given a time limit and I am way over it so Zeus is probably pissed off but he normally goes and screws someone after meetings anyway " Poseidon says simply like it does not matter even though he just told one of Zues' biggest secrets

"well lets go greet the oh so exalted king of the gods" I said sarcastically as I did my father flashed us to the throne room of Olympus I walked up and kneel before Zeus

"well Percy we missed you if you were here when everyone else was I would list your feats but everyone here knows them by heart about now" Zeus says as if he was more bored then anything

"well what are your requests from the gods" Poseidon says looking intently at me wondering what I would ask for this time

"well I would like to ask if you would bring Zoe Nightingale back" I asked much to the gods surprise which was histaric if I might add

"why do you request this of us boy" I heard from the man-hating goddess I turned to the goddess

"I request this of you because she was my friend even if it was only for such a small time but during that time I felt like I actually had a real friend even if she really wanted to kill me half the time" I says explaning why i requested what i had as a single tear fell down my cheek "I grant your request"I hear from Poseidon

"you do not the power to say such a thing" Zeus states trying to sound more dominate then Poseidon

"actually he does he is the strongest of all of the big three brother what ever touches water is part of his domain" they hear Hades say as if knowing something that Zues does no "what does that matter in this" Zeus says sounding more and more agrevated then before

"he is referring to if Zoe's soul were to say take a drink in Elysium I can bring her soul to her body which with waters ability to heal I could fix her body's decay therefore her body and soul would both be in my domain"Poseidon stats simply as if it was no more then common knowledge

"But anyone can try to stop her before she takes that drink of water but if I were to say Poseidon you can do what ever you please with the soul of Zoe Nightingale and there will be no repercussions for your actions because it is my domain he can do whatever he wants" Hades says in a way that makes it obvious that he was more then just saying that he could do that but more that he meant he was allowing it to happen

"it does not matter her body remains on land therefore you can do nothing Poseidon" Zeus says trying to win the argument

"that is were you are wrong beyond comprehension brother all thing from the sea must return to the sea Zoe is born of a sea goddess and therefore her body belongs to the sea no matter what any other being but the primordial gods or chaos say" Poseidon says effectively winning the argument for the moment


	2. AN

sorry but i have not had time to write a new chapter when i do it will be posted as soon as i type it out

sorry for hitting some of your hopes up about a second chapter but it will be posted in at least a week or it will be up within a month

P.s sorry for changing the paring


End file.
